


New Life With the Mad King

by rejectedusername



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF, X-Ray & Vav (Cartoon)
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Takes place after season 2, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 22:34:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15828288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rejectedusername/pseuds/rejectedusername
Summary: Mad King goes to the bar with his younger brother, Rimmy Tim, in their civilian identities. A drunken MK get’s intimate with a man who looks like his guilty crush. Turns out the man actually was his crush, and their actions lead to unforeseen consequences. Perhaps the consequences will be what permanently defeats the Mad King.





	New Life With the Mad King

Mad King was at his wits end. After X-ray and Vav defeated him again, he was sent back to the City Mental institute. His younger brother, the infamous Rimmy Tim of Boston, heard of Mad King’s incarceration and was quick to break him out. But, being out of prison didn’t help Mad King be inspired with any new ideas to take over the world. Rimmy Tim had the perfect solution.

Rimmy decided it would be a good idea to visit and take Mad King to a bar, saying that booze might give him some new ideas. Mad King argued that he didn’t like alcohol, but Rimmy insisted. Mad King finally relented and agreed to go with Rimmy to a bar, downtown. They got dressed in civilian clothes, Mad king adding a pair of glasses for more anonymity, and went downtown for the night.

When they arrived at the bar, Rimmy strutted in like he owned the place. Mad King, on the other hand, was very awkward and uncomfortable, walking into the bar. They both got up to the bar and sat down. “Two shots of tequila,” Rimmy ordered. The bartender quickly poured two shots and gave them to Rimmy. He picked up one of the shots. “To new ideas,” Rimmy said as a toast, holding up his shot.

“I, uh, don’t have anything to toast with,” Mad King replied, awkwardly.

“That’s what the second shot is for.”

“Jeremy, you know I don’t like alcohol.” he said, addressing Rimmy Tim by his civilian name.

Jeremy rolled his eyes when he was referred to by his other name. “Fine, _Ryan_ ,” he replied, addressing Mad King by his civilian name, in turn. He did his shot and turned back to the bartender. “I’ll take Fireball on the rocks. And could you bring my brother, here, the girliest, fruitiest, alcoholic beverage that doesn’t taste like there’s any booze in it?” the bartender nodded and went to work on making the drink.

Ryan raised an eyebrow. “Was that a gay joke?” he asked.

Jeremy smirked. “Only if you wanted it to be one.”

“I thought you didn’t care,” Ryan said, defensively.

Jeremy sighed. “I didn’t care when you came out of the closet after your last girlfriend and I still don’t care which way you swing.” Ryan sighed in response.

The bartender put two new drinks in front of Jeremy and Ryan. “Fireball on the rocks and a cranberry mimosa,” he announced as he went back to his work.

Jeremy grabbed his new drink and Ryan hesitantly grabbed his. “To new ideas,” Jeremy said as he raised his new drink, attempting to toast again. Ryan sighed and raised his glass. They clinked their glasses together and took their drinks. Ryan could still faintly taste then champagne in his drink, but the cranberry juice did a pretty good job at overshadowing the alcohol. This was a drink Ryan could deal with.

Ryan and Jeremy got to talking covertly about Jeremy’s criminal exploits in Boston. the two of them finished their first drinks and went on to round two. As Jeremy was continuing to give Ryan possible ideas, the bell to the door of the bar rang. Ryan turned to see who had entered the bar and saw a lanky man with messy, light brown hair and a rather large nose. The man was wearing a long sleeve hoodie and a pair of jeans.

Ryan reached and grabbed Jeremy’s shoulder. “Jeremy. Jeremy,” he said as he shook Jeremy’s shoulder.

“What?” Jeremy asked.

“Am I a little drunk? Or, is the guy who just walked in here Vav?” he asked.

“You are drunk because you’re a huge light-weight because you don’t drink. You only think it’s him because you have your silly infatuation with the hero, but I thought you weren’t going to mix business and pleasure.”

“Well, if he isn’t Vav, then clearly I’m not mixing the two.”

“But we were talking about evil plans…” Jeremy paused and sighed.

The new man walked up to the bar. “Quick, give me the other shot of tequila,” he told Jeremy. Jeremy sighed and gave him the shot. Ryan did the shot as the man sat down next to him.

The man sighed and looked up at the bartender. “When you’re not busy, I’d like a Gin and Tonic,” the man said.

“Ooh, a British accent,” Ryan said.

“Ha, most people think my accent is Russian. It’s rare that anyone ever gets it right,” the man said as he turned to Ryan.

Ryan turned to the bartender. “Bartender, put his drink on my tab.” The bartender nodded.

“Wait, I was just paying for our drinks. I don’t want to pay for his,” Jeremy argued.

“No, no, no. You can pay for our drinks. But, I’M going to pay for his.”

“Oh, it’s okay. You don’t have to pay for my drink,” the man said.

“Daw…”

“I mean, I don’t want to come in between you and your boyfriend.”

“Boyfriend?” Ryan asked. Then he scrunched up his face in disgust. “Ew, gross. He’s my younger brother.”

The man leaned over to look at Jeremy. “Are you though?” he asked.

“Don’t worry, I am his brother. He’s hopelessly tipsy and single,” Jeremy assured him.

“Right. and evidentially…” the man paused and sighed, sadly. “So am I…”

“An attractive man like you?” Ryan said in surprise.

“Yah! I’m still working on becoming a man so I don’t have all the right parts and I told my ex-girlfrend that. She thought I had more parts than I do, but when I showed her that I really don’t,” he paused when the bartender slid him his drink. “She tossed me out like rubbish. So, now I’m here drinking away my sorrows,” he finished as he took his first gulp of his drink.

“So, you like girls then?”

“I think? I mean, I’d admit you’re a rather hot bloke, though…”

“Hm…” Ryan hummed as he nodded his head. “Why don’t we get to know each other,” he said as he took another sip of his mimosa.

“Well, you already bought me a drink, so maybe I should learn your name.”

“I’m Ryan. pleasure to make your acquaintance,” he said as he offered his hand to shake.

“Ooh, formal. I’m V…Gavin,” the man replied as he took the hand and shook it.

Jeremy sighed. “And I’m sleeping in a hotel tonight, aren’t I?” he said mostly to himself

“If all goes well,” Ryan said in response as he winked at Gavin. Gavin giggled in response.

Jeremy sighed, again. “Bartender, I’d like to pay my tab. I gotta go grab my stuff and check into a hotel.”

Ryan looked, amorously at Gavin. “You know, you have a really cute giggle.” Gavin started giggling again.

Jeremy finished paying his tab. “I’m gonna head out. See you tomorrow?” he said as he got up to go. Ryan waved him off. Jeremy nodded and left the bar for the evening.

Ryan and Gavin continued drinking until they were both very drunk, later in the night. “Hey… hey…” Ryan started.

“*hic*… Yah?” Gavin asked.

“I don’ drink very ofen… so I’m *hic* pretty drunk.”

“I’d say I’m... proply sloshed, too…”

“Huh?”

“Drunk,” Gavin explain.

“Ah… you should come back to my place,” Ryan offered.

“Wot? Like, ta shag?” Gavin asked for clarification. Ryan nodded to answer. “But I don’t thin’ I have the man parts you’re lookin’ for.”

“Power tools don’t make a man…”

“No, I mean I don’t hava… knob…”

“It’s okay… my place has… doorknobs…”

“No… I don’ hava shlong.”

“A what?” Ryan asked in confusion.

“Oh, for the love of… I DON’T HAVE A PENIS!!!!” Gavin screeched.

“Oh…” Ryan said in surprise. Then he looked Gavin up and down. “I could sill work wit dat.”

Gavin sighed in relief. “Tank god someone can.”

“Now, let’s go back ta my place,” Ryan said as he started to get up.

“Tab first, luv.”

Ryan sighed. “Ugh, fine!” he said as he waved the bartender over so he could pay his tab.

The two of them stubbled out of the bar and made their way back to Ryan’s home, the penthouse suite on the top floor of Monarch Labs. They had their mouths all over each other until they got to the master bedroom. The drunkenness led straight into sex and no precautionary measures were taken. Ryan took care of Gavin in ways he had never imagined, in way he never thought he’d like because he was a guy.

Gavin woke up first the next morning. He slowly sat up Ryan’s bed and let out a loud yawn. Ryan let out a low groan in response. Gavin went to get up out of bed and winced as he got up. “Ow, my head,” he said as he put his hand on his forehead. He looked out the window next to the bed and squinted and the brightness from the outside light. It was a beautiful view of the city, but the light was a bit too much for him to handle at the moment. He sighed and shuffled towards the master bathroom.

He got into the bathroom and splashed some water on his face to wake himself up. He searched the bathroom and found some ibuprofen. He took a couple pills and left the bathroom. He walked over to where his clothes were laying and began to put them on. He put his Vav suit on first, the he grabbed his jeans so he could cover up his identity.

When he was putting on his pants he glanced up and noticed something shiny on Ryan’s night stand. Gavin finished putting on his pants and went to take a closer look at the dress. His eye’s widened in fear when he realized it was the Mad King’s broken crown that was sitting on the dresser. He put two and two together and let out a startled shriek when he realized that Ryan was the Mad King.

Ryan groaned as he slowly sat up. “Gavin… what’s…” he started to ask. Then he blinked when he saw that Gavin was wearing Vav’s super suit. “…Oh, fuck me…” he said as he saw that Gavin was Vav.

“You’re… you’re the Mad King!”

Ryan sighed. “And you’re…” he paused with a gag. He breathed in to finish his statement, but he gagged again. His eyes widened and he covered his hands with his mouth as he continued to gag. Gavin rushed as fast as a hungover man could, to grab a trashcan. He put the trashcan on Ryan’s lap and Ryan quickly began vomiting into it.

“X-ray and I will stop any diabolical schemes you have!”

Ryan finished vomiting and wiped his mouth on his sleeve. “Well, I seem to be hungover at the moment, so I don’t have anything planned,” he said. “This is why I don’t drink…” he murmured to himself.

“What, so sleeping with me _wasn’t_ a part of some nefarious plot?” Gavin asked, skeptically.

Ryan took a deep breath and sighed. “…No.”

“Oh… so we can just pretend this never happened?”

“I…” he paused and sighed, again, in defeat. “I won’t tell anyone if you don’t…”

“Top. I’m going to head out, then.” Gavin said as he grabbed his hoodie and walked to the door of the room.

“… There’s coffee in the lobby is you need it…” Ryan said as he laid back down.

“Thanks… I was actually going to go grab a greasy breakfast sandwich because those are good for hangovers.”

Ryan rolled over and put his face in the pillows. “I’ll keep that in mind,” he said into them.

“So… bye…” Gavin said as he began to close the door as he exited the room. Ryan sent a wave as he left.

Once Ryan heard the click of the door shut, he loudly groaned. He wasn’t happy that he was hungover, but he was very happy that he had gotten a chance to be intimate with his guilty crush. Too bad he would have to pretend it never happened. Could he live with just a one-night stand? It seemed like he had to, whether he liked it or not. Jeremy would have to help him recover from this and still help him figure out how to take over the world. He turned back over and rubbed his face, this was not going to be fun.

**Author's Note:**

> So this AU I created had been invading my thoughts, kinda like [Everything's Going to be Alright](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13210170) did. The difference this time, I'm not posting mpreg on here again. If you want to read that kind of filth, [you can read it on my tumblr.](http://rejectedusername-trashfics.tumblr.com/) Second thing, I will never actually write smut in this fandom, because I know these people irl. And on top of that, THEY KNOW ME. Writing smut of these guys would be crossing a line in friend-fiction that I'm not comfortable with. So yeah, wanted to get that off my chest. This is unbeta-ed because of what it is. I have a legit treasure hunting AU that I'm outlining, it may start next week.


End file.
